Kid Zoom or Speedshot
by thebestoftherest
Summary: a the real story is Proffesor zoom save Wally west, and Wally become Kid zoom, and HAve Sppedy be his motral enemy, warning mention abuse, and too much awesomeness, RATING MAY CHANGE second version of story was save by pied piper and trickster savce wally
1. Chapter 1

**Kid Zoom (Evil Kid flash)**

**From Dark to Evil,**

**I read story where Artemis turn evil and Wally turn with her, and a story where Artemis is bad and Wally still date her. But never a story where Wally is Evil and Artemis is good,**

**∞Ω҉¥** **⌂×≠ © €€ © ≠×⌂√¥҉Ω∞**

We see a man with blonde hair, we see a red ring with the Flash symbol, we hear him complain, "Great, I'm Professor Zoom, and due to some mess with the Negative Speed force I can't run fast, but my vibration is working, so instead of robbing banks, I'm robbing from middle class families, how sad,"

He already knock out the neighborhood watch so easily that it was pitiful, he found a nice enough house their car wasn't there so I just vibrated through the door, there wasn't that much to steal actually the house look like a mad house, I manage to grab the some jewels but nothing if extreme value, I then heard something like 'crying', I grab my gun, a decided to investigate, I open the door upstairs, and to my surprise I saw a small red head, I was considering using him for ransom, I grab his arm pretty roughly, he freak, "I behave, don't hurt me," he then saw who I was, "Oh a buwgwaw, just kiww me, and get it ovew with," he said stretching his arm out, my eyes went wide in horror,

"Who did this to you," I said,

"I not awwow to tawk to stwangew," he said, I grab him and held him against the wall,

"Tell me,"

"My momma and dada hurt me,"

I fell so angry, "Stay here,"

**∞Ω҉¥** **⌂×≠ © €€ © ≠×⌂√¥҉Ω∞**

**Wally POV:**

I wait for the nice burglar to come back; I heard some gunshots, and screaming, from my monsters, "buwgwaw are they dead,"

"Yeah, my name is Eobard Thawne, we got to get you to a police station, I can pull some strings, and if you want I can adopt you, uh"

"Wallace Rudolph, changing the middle name to Allen, and can you,"

**∞Ω҉¥** **⌂×≠ © €€ © ≠×⌂√¥҉Ω∞**

**2 years later: Professor Zoom POV:**

A week ago, Wally discover my secret identity as Professor Zoom, he only hate the police that come after me, and that he can't use super speed to get away from the cops like me, I brought him to the Central city national Science museum, as civilians, and he was enjoying the chemicals displays, mixing some compounds, having super speed to break into the museum is better than keeping an over active 9 year old, entertain without them, and out of know where a bolt of lightning struck the chemicals that Wally was playing with, knocking him out, I needed help I knew only one team of heroic villains could fill the bill the rouges, they hate speedsters but would never leave a child to die,

After an Hour of search I found Captain Boomerang, trying to rob a bank, I help him take out some guards, and he toke out the rest, "Boomerang, I save your skin now you get to return the favor,"

"Why would I do that," the Australian said,

"Because my SON needs medicine attention,"

"Come this way," he said almost sad,

We came to a mirror, we both walk through it, the lack of speed, was maddening, but I couldn't drop Wally, I came to see the rouges they blame me for the kid injuries, I told him how there was a chemical explosion, I didn't let him near any lethal chemical, "Do any of you know how to treat explosion burn,"

A clown dress teenager said, "I know how to,"

I yell, "HOW IN THE WORLD, DO YOU KNOW HOW TO TREAT EXPLOSION BURNS,"

The Trickster said, "I grew up in a circus, where people let them self on fire, and get blast out of canons you learn a thing or two," he rip off Wally shirt to show his burn weren't nearly as bad as when I look for Boomerang, and in front of us, and god himself his burn were disappearing within the minute you would never know they were there, he woke up, he was confused, "Dad what going on,"

"You got hurt, and they help you,"

"OK," He look around confused, "How do we get out of here?"

Mirror Master use his powers to make a red mirrors but the one I came through, "Go through the clear door,"

"OK," He ran out, when I said ran, I mean with super speed, He stop half way to see how far he went, "How did I do that,"

"Huh, the chemicals stuck by lightning must have merged into a compound that gave you super speed,"

Wally smile,  
**∞Ω҉¥√⌂×≠ © €€ © ≠×⌂√¥҉Ω∞**

**3 months later, Wally POV:**

I was busy drawing my outfit, for my Kid Zoom outfit, or as The Trickster, and Pied Piper refers to my alter ego, 'Baby Zoom,' I made two costume, I am going to show him the drawing of the two outfits, I show him my first outfit, (the Kid Flash outfit we all came to love,) "I like the design, but it a look a little ridiculous," I show him the second outfit, it was more like a Nascar outfit, It has the appear similar to the first outfit except the Nascar design, it look like I was wearing a red jacket with the lightning bolt where the zipper should be, the cowl was the same, I still has my goggles, but they were hidden by a glass mask that has a red lightning bolt in the middle, my pants has the lot of pockets for my Souvenirs, pockets for guns, knives, and throwing star,

**∞Ω҉¥√⌂×≠ © €€ © ≠×⌂√¥҉Ω∞**

**9 months later,**

We were busy a robbing when we discover we were not the only one robbing the bank, Green Arrow mortal enemy, 'Merlyn', so not only were we fighting The Flash, but Green Arrow, and his lackey Speedy,

Merlyn was no help what so ever, then something happen that scar me forever, one of Speedy arrows the deadly kind went straight through Professor Zoom head, killing him, "Speedy, I swear I going to kill you," I shot my revolver at Merlyn, causing him to fall, keeping the so call 'Heroes', busy,

**∞Ω҉¥√⌂×≠ © €€ © ≠×⌂√¥҉Ω∞**

**1 hour later, on a cliff outside of central city,**

I was mourning my mentor, and father figure, no father, was kill, "One of my agent saw what happen, "I look around, and saw someone who look like a Jason Voorhees reject, "I can get you your vengeance, you interested,"

"Yes," I said,

**To be continued,**

**PS I done some research and discover The trickster was in the circus Acrobatics why haven't DC made a comics where Robin, and him meet and perform a stunk together, why, Maybe stop a burglar,**

**Like my summary,**

**A lunatic with a hockey mash, an a sword, rip off Friday the 13th much,**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kid Zoom (Evil Kid flash)**

**From Dark to Evil,**

**I read story where Artemis turn evil and Wally turn with her, and a story where Artemis is bad and Wally still date her. But never a story where Wally is Evil and Artemis is good,**

∞**Ω҉¥****⌂×≠ © €€ © ≠×⌂√¥҉Ω∞**

**Younger kid POV:**

We see two school kids; one 12, and the other 15, the 12 year old was doing back flips while the 15 year old was sharpening his boomerang, with a bow knife, one of them was the trickster in his uniform, and the other is Captain boomerang Jr.,

"Hey Owen, what are we doing,"

"We're robbing from middle class families, to test our skills, Jesse"

We look around, we heard, "Hey you what you kids doing out here," we turn around to see the neighborhood watch, there was two of them, I threw one of my taser boomerang, and James used one of his explosion yo-yo, we easily knock out the adult we came to a house with the lights on, and in the corner of the window, I swear I saw a fist, me and Owen, sneak to the window to see our best friend Wally was being hit, (he eleven,) that why he miss so many school day, (my best friend is Hartley, but he didn't play well with Owen,) we quickly unlock the front door to keep them busy, we unlock the back door to get in, it took a minute or two but those people, left the house, I place a lot of explosive toys, to keep them away if we have to run, Owen use one of his gas boomerang, I used one my explosive Yo-yo, to knock them both out, Wally look up,

∞**Ω҉¥****⌂×≠ © €€ © ≠×⌂√¥҉Ω∞**

**Wally POV:**

I wait for my nice friends to look at me; I heard some an explosion, and screaming, from my monsters, "Jesse, Owen are they dead,"

"No, just unconstraint, we got to get you to a police station, I can pull some strings, and if you want we can get the rouges to adopt you"

"Can you, and can I change the middle name to Allen,"

"Yes, can we change your name to James like mine," I said,

∞**Ω҉¥****⌂×≠ © €€ © ≠×⌂√¥҉Ω∞**

**1 years later: The Trickster, POV:**

7 months ago, Wally and I lost Owen (die,) due to something call the blackest night, we name him Speedshot, due to his impatient nature, (or as I like to call him Baby Shot,) he hate the police that come after us, and that he can't use super powers or gadgets (as good as mine,) to get away from the cops, we (me and Hartley,) brought him to the Central city national Science museum, as civilians, (even though we broke in while it was close,) and he was enjoying the chemicals displays, mixing some compounds, having a universal code breaker to break into the museum is better than keeping an over active 12 year old, entertain without it, and out of know where a bolt of lightning struck the chemicals that Wally was playing with, knocking him out, I needed help I knew only one team of heroic villains could fill the bill my team the rouges, they would never leave a child to die,

After an Hour of search I found Captain Boomerang, trying to rob a bank, I help him take out some guards, and he toke out the rest, "Hey Boomerang, we need to save Speedshot skin now,"

"Come this way," he said almost sad,

We came to a mirror, all of us walk through it, the lack of wait, was maddening, but I couldn't drop Wally, I came to see the rouges they blame me for the kid injuries, I told him how there was a chemical explosion, I didn't let him near any lethal chemical, "Do any of you know how to treat explosion burn,"

Our team leader Captain cold took the boy, and look at him,

I waited, "WHY ARE WE WAITING, DO YOU KNOW TO TREAT EXPLOSION BURNS,"

Captain Cold said, "I need to look at him carefully," he rip off Wally shirt to show his burn weren't nearly as bad as when I look for Boomerang, and in front of us, and god himself his burn were disappearing within the minute you would never know they were there, he woke up, he was confused, "Jesse what going on,"

"You got hurt, and they help you,"

"OK," He look around confused, "How do we get out of here?"

Mirror Master use his powers to make a red mirrors but the one I came through, "Go through the clear door,"

"OK," He ran out, when I said ran, I mean with super speed, He stop half way to see how far he went, "How did I do that,"

"Huh, the chemicals stuck by lightning must have merged into a compound that gave you super speed,"

Wally smile,  
**∞Ω҉¥√⌂×≠ © €€ © ≠×⌂√¥҉Ω∞**

**3 months later, Wally POV:**

I was busy drawing my outfit, for my Speedshot outfit, or as The Trickster, and Pied Piper refers to my alter ego, 'Baby Shot,' I made two costume, I am going to show them the drawing of the two outfits, I show them my first outfit, (the Kid Flash outfit we all came to love,) "I like the design, but it a look a little ridiculous," I show them the second outfit, it was more like a Nascar outfit, It has the appear similar to the first outfit except the Nascar design, it look like I was wearing a red jacket with the lightning bolt where the zipper should be, the cowl was the same, I still has my goggles, but they were hidden by a glass mask that has a red lightning bolt in the middle, my pants has the lot of pockets for my Souvenirs, pockets for guns, knives, and throwing star,

∞**Ω҉¥√⌂×≠ © €€ © ≠×⌂√¥҉Ω∞**

**9 months later,**

We were busy a robbing when we discover we were not the only one robbing the bank, Green Arrow mortal enemy, 'Merlyn', so not only were we fighting The Flash, but Green Arrow, and his lackey Speedy,

Merlyn was no help what so ever, then something happen that scar me forever, one of Speedy arrows the explosive kind went straight to Jesse and Hartley, putting them in a coma, "Speedy, I swear I going to kill you," I shot my revolver at Merlyn, causing him to fall, keeping the so call 'Heroes', busy,

∞**Ω҉¥√⌂×≠ © €€ © ≠×⌂√¥҉Ω∞**

**1 hour later, on a cliff outside of central city,** "One of my agents saw what happen," I look around, and saw someone who look like a Jason Voorhees reject, "I can get you your vengeance, you interested,"

"Yes," I said,

**To be continued,**

**PS I done some research and discover The trickster was in the circus ****Acrobatics**** why haven't DC made a comics where Robin, and him meet and perform a stunk together, why, Maybe stop a burglar,**

**Like my summary,**

**A lunatic with a hockey mash, an a sword, rip off Friday the 13****th**** much,**


	3. Speedy vs cheshire and Speedshot

**Speedshot **

**I going with the second chapter, speedshot with the rogues kids,**

**Lemon here,**

**1 year later,**

**Wally 15,**

**This is a month before independent day,**

**June 3, 2010**

**Chapter 2: Speedshot vs. Cheshire vs. Speedy,**

∞_**Ω҉¥**__**⌂×≠ Φ ѱ ҈ © ᶲ Ѫ ⃝ €€⃝Ѫ ᶲ©҈ѱΦ≠×⌂√¥҉Ω∞**_

**Speedshot POV:**

Here the mission, we kidnap Green Arrow sidekick Speedy, or get his blood, and kill him, (don't let the body be found,) this is not only my first mission as a shadow, but too cute ass chick, Cheshire, first mission too, (her real name is jade, I not suppose to know that, she a year older than me,) we hear the police radio, there is two robbing going on, in star city, (both plan by the shadows,) while we get speedy, and Icicle sr. will keep Green Arrow busy, after the robbers, Icicle Jr. robbing the first bank of Star city, and Merlyn, rob star labs, Speedy took the bank, and green arrow took the labs, the Icicle, and Robin hood, fought hard enough to keep green arrow away, we got Speedy in our grasp, I threw one of knives, (nothing more than kitchen knives, cheaper, and more likely to find if kill a hero in their homes,)

Jade use one of her sai to knock the bow out of his hand, unfortunately she master weapons like that perfectly except for distant, only 5 meters away from the red hair Robin Hood, I manage to get close to him, and get in a hand to hand fight, he was stronger, but I am much faster throw way more punches, after a while though he manage to dropkick me in to a giant container, that when I hit it spill oil on me, they started to fight he easily take out Cheshire my blood boil, I started to vibrate at super speeds, and the next thing I know my arm was on fire, I swing my arm him, and the oil on my arm came off also, land on his arm, Cheshire manage to cut off his arm to stop the burning, and Jade manage to put the cuffs on him, we quickly took him to helicopter which already had a cloning pod, with a memory jacker, it only work once, and T O Morrow piss us so we can put the memories in the clone, our data collector, (the clone,) but we can't see the secrets he hidden, after the clone had been made, we will persevere the original incase there a with the clone, (like melting,) I grab Speedy bow, "Souvenir," sportmaster eye so he was annoyed, I didn't care,

∞_**Ω҉¥**__**⌂×≠ Φ ѱ ҈ © ᶲ Ѫ ⃝ €€⃝Ѫ ᶲ©҈ѱΦ≠×⌂√¥҉Ω∞**_

1 year later,

Speedshot vs. Icicle Jr.

"Return to that team of cowards you grew up with," for an ice pop, he can make my blood boil,

"Take that back, Icicle wimp," he looked at me furiously, "Did I say, 'Icicle wimp', I meant, 'Icicle runt'," he threw one of his ice blade at me,

**Icicle Jr. POV:**

That teach him, the next thing I now, I'm on fire, my body put it out quickly enough, I turn around expecting to see Heat wave defending 'Baby shot,' to my surprise it was just Speedshot, but his arm are on fire,

**Speedshot POV:**

"You just brought a knife to a flamethrower fight," I throw my burning oil, (please help me give it a better name,) at his chest, he counter, by this time everybody else, either left, or were hiding behind turn the table up as giant shields, snow miser grab one of the table, and threw it at me, I was about to dodge, but he was to wide, and I slow down on fire, I was under it, I was still one fire,

After throwing countless attacks later, we just tackle each other,

**Later that night:**

I was in my room, when I heard a knock, the door open, and it was Jade in civilian clothes, "What do you what, Jade,"

"It just, I have a lust for gingers, and was wondering if you would want to date me,"

"Sure, Jade,"

**To be continued, **

**Answer: Oil, Flamethrower, **

**I gave this Roy a real reason to have one arm,**

**I making a spin off where Wally have sex with the crocks sisters**


End file.
